Monster
by Aluppy
Summary: Integra descubre la cosas que oculta su abuela y se da cuenta que las une algo especial/ cancion: Monster de lady gaga.


"Nunca he visto uno como ese, No me mires así que, me sorprendes"

Todo lo que veía hay era algo que nunca espero ver o leer. Integra Hellsing sentía como su rostro se ponía rojo en segundos y en instantes blanca.

"Se comió mi corazón. El comió mi corazón, Usted pequeño monstruo"

Hace unas semanas Integra recibió una carta del banco, aquella carta solo decía que integra tenía que ir al banco personalmente a recoger algunas cosas "olvidadas" de su padre.

-mi señora, ¿piensa ir?- Walter hablo.

-si… el banco no piensa soportar más otro año con esas cosas. Que pensaba mi padre al dejar algo hay y por tantos años sin decir nada sobre ello- mientras integra apagaba su puro en el cenicero.

-igual yo estoy desconcertado sobre ellos mi señora, su padre nunca me menciono algo relacionado- Walter retiro tranquilamente una taza de café del escritorio de integra- le avisare al chofer que prepare el coche… ¿quiere que la acompañe?-

-no… además necesito estar sola por un rato-

No pasaron ni treinta minutos para cuando el coche ya se encontraba esperando a integra. Al llegar al banco todos los empleados se reunieron para darle la bienvenida a la última señora hellsing.

-bienvenida sir. Integra Hellsing- le dio la mano un hombre de mediana estatura y de traje muy caro.

-recibí su carta, cual es el asunto que hay que resolver-

-¡ah sí! Acompáñeme por favor –

Aquel hombre llevo a integra hasta la ultima bóveda de aquel lugar, un lugar llamado cajas de seguridad. Millones de cajas se encontraban en un cuarto tan pequeño, el hombre saco de su bolsillo una llave ya vieja y en el fondo de aquel cuarto abrió la caja mas oxidada.

-por favor, tome asiento- algunos empleados trajeron una mesa y una silla. Aquel hombre puso la caja enfrente de integra- me retiro, lo que hay dentro de esta caja es todo suyo, cuando termine o crea conveniente irse, puede retirarse sin ningún compromiso… me retiro- toda persona se fue de aquel lugar dejando a integra sola.

Abrió la caja sin dudar y antes de tocar cualquier cosa, las miro… era extraño, solo avía papeles.

-esto… es una carta de mi padre a mi madre, fotos de cuando era joven, una foto de mis abuelos y… - se detuvo en seco y lentamente saco el ultimo objeto- un libro… -miro con cuidado todo- más bien dicho un diario… pero, ¿de quién?... no tengo tiempo, lo veré después- integra tomo todo y se retiro de aquel lugar.

Paso una semana y integra estaba hasta el cuello de trabajo, reuniones y cenas. Hasta que un día, un cálido sábado tuvo el día libre.

Como cada mañana, integra se levanto temprano y Walter le llevo el desayuno a la cama, entregándole el periódico de hoy y alguno que otra carta. Para cuando integra noto el periódico se acordó del extraño libro que encontró en la caja de seguridad del banco. Se levanto con su bata blanca y camino asía su escritorio, de un cajón saco aquel libro, el cual empezó a ver.

-la pasta ya es vieja… - abre con cuidado el libro y en la primera hoja se encuentra con una flor seca, la cual integra toma y observa que debajo de aquella flor, venia un nombre- Mina Murray- se quedo un poco extrañada- Murray… ¡ah! Es el nombre de soltera de mi abuela-

Integra no perdió tiempo y empezó a comerse con los ojos cada hoja de aquel libro, pero no resulto tan interesante como pensaba, ya que cada hoja relataba la vida cotidiana, amorosa y alguna que otra tontería de la vida juvenil de su abuela. Hasta que llego a una parte que no entendía bien…

"Míralo. El me mira. Ese muchacho es malo Y honestamente es un lobo disfrazado Pero no puedo dejar de mirar en los ojos del mal"

Integra observo algo, la fecha de esta hoja era de un año, ¿acaso su abuela por fin consiguió algo bueno que escribir?

Pero al continuar leyendo, integra descubrió algo importante. Su abuela tenía otro romance y este le resultaba más excitante que con su abuelo, en ese tiempo su prometido.

Pero Mina al igual como escribe cuanto ama a su nuevo amor, igual planta su desprecio asía aquel hombre, llamándolo un "monstruo".

"Le pregunté si lo había visto antes de que Ella murmuró, mientras que bajó en el piso al bebe. Nos podría haber recordado realmente, no está segura, no recuerdo bien, Pero algo me dice que lo he visto, sí"

De una hoja a otra, mina cambia radicalmente. Habla de la muerte de su mejor amiga, Lucy, la cual murió de manera extraña. Se pregunta en varias ocasiones si debería ver al hombre o comentarle algo a su prometido.

Pero integra no pudo terminar de leer, Walter llego a interrumpir a integra con un asunto urgente y ella tenía que ocuparse de él.

Integra durante la semana de trabajo no dejaba de pensar en el diario de su abuela, quería saber más, el porqué de su raro modo de cambiar, ese libro era una droga para ella y ella una drogadicta que la necesitaba ya.

-mi ama, algo la perturba- una voz masculina sonó entre la sobras.

-… estupideces- integra ignoro la voz y se dedico a sus papeles.

-lo huelo, está ansiosa- de las sombras salió un hombre alto, con una gabardina roja y aquellos ojos rojo pasión que hipnotizaban a cualquiera- solo dígame quien la tiene así y le volare los sesos-

-eres tu alucard- ella ni le dirigió la mirada. Alucard rio levemente y solo desapareció, fundiéndose de nuevo en las sombras.

Al terminar todo el trabajo, integra rápidamente camino a su habitación y lo primero que hizo fue continuar leyendo el diario.

"Ese muchacho es un monstruo, Se comió mi corazón."

No entendía, no entendía porque siempre era lo mismo, no avía hoja que no digiera la misma frase. Integra se detuvo, al darle la vuela a la hoja y ver la siguiente, en toda la hoja solo avía una frase.

"Me encanta esa chica. Quiero hablar con ella, ella es caliente como el infierno"

Era diferente, aquella letra no era la de su abuela, esta era más fina y delicada, como si un rey lo hubiera escrito.

-¿Por qué se me hace conocida esa letra?-

Integra dejo de pensar de donde provenía, muchas personas pueden llegar a tener una forma de escribir parecida. Aun así, lo que venía era un cambio realmente… diferente.

"Se lamió los labios y Me dijo: Muchacha que pareces demasiado buena para comerte, Ponga sus brazos alrededor de mí."

Su abuela mina no se había reprimido en contar con lujo de detalle la relación sexual que tuvo con aquel hombre, describiendo como la mordió, donde la toco, que sintió y que en ese momento pudo dejarlo todo he irse con él.

Integra tenía el rostro rojo como un tomate, se encontraba leyendo pornografía de su abuela, eso le perturbo la mente un poco. Quiso dejar de leer, pero el morbo la motivo a continuar leyendo y que recordara como eco en su cabeza la ultima frase.

"Ese muchacho es un monstruo. Se comió mi corazón. En su lugar, es un monstruo en mi cama"

-no… ya no puedo, como mi abuela se atrevió a engañar a mi abuelo de esa forma- integra se levanto de la silla de su escritorio-… -miro el libro- nunca menciona el nombre de aquel hombre- rápidamente integra hojeo hasta la última hoja.

"al ver el cuerpo de dracula caer, en un instante había desaparecido, dejando atrás la verdad de mi amor por él, se suponía que su amor tenía que ser inmortal, y de pronto había terminado. Observaba como se iba, sintiendo un vacio de desesperación en su interior"

-¿dracula?... – integra soltó el diario y se levanto de su silla con las manos en la boca, se negaba a creerlo- no… no-

- me hablaba mi ama- integra giro de golpe y observo a alucard, el cual se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la cama de su ama.

-¡tu maldito Monstruo! –le grito con furia, alucard miro el diario y volvió a ver a integra.

-se lo explicare todo… -se levanto y camino lentamente a la ventana, la mirada de alucard cambio a una triste- mina, mi amor… - giro y miro a integra- tu abuela… fue mi primer amor, comprendo tu enojo al ver que por mi culpa mina engaño a van hellsing, pero eso no significa que yo no la ame toda la inmortalidad-

-maldito conde… se bien que eres capaz de seducir a la mujer más hermosa del mundo utilizando tus poderes y así crees que te voy a creer- alucard sonrió.

-tu eres igual a ella, en todo y… hasta en el físico- lentamente se acerca a integra, ella retrocede

-… no te atrevas Monstruo - después de todo lo que leyó de la aventura sexual de su abuela y alucard, sentía cierta intimidación asía el.

-cogeremos al mundo por la garganta y beberemos de él lo que deseemos- alucard apareció detrás de integra, susurrándole al oído respirando sobre el lóbulo de su oreja.

Alucard deslizo su mano entre las piernas de ella. Integra no podía soportar esto, pero su cuerpo se paralizo, su mente le jugó una cruel jugarreta con ayuda del diario.

-que dios me perdone, pero ahora te deseo a ti- alucard abrió la boca mostrando sus colmillos, pero la mano de integra lo detuvo, alucard lo entendía, quería que integra toma esa decisión cuando ella lo quisiera.

-alucard- salió en un susurro, el conde tomo lentamente el cuello de integra, el rostro de alucard se acercaba lentamente al de ella.

-te comeré el corazón mi ama- la beso gentilmente para sella así su declaración.

El corazón de integra se acelero cuando el vampiro la beso y solo sentía absoluta rendición.


End file.
